How Things Go Down Around Here
by LanceSennin
Summary: Let's make a deal. You provide the wrestlers, I make the matches. Sounds interesting, don't you think? You can choose any wrestler from any company, whether it's WWE, NJPW, ROH, Impact, etc. I can make all your dream matches come true, with just the right story and proper execution. Rated M for language. Current chapter: Undertaker vs Sting.


_**This fanfic idea has been lingering in my mind for years now, and I just decided to take it into action only recently. I will take requests from my reviewers of what match they would want me to book and fantasize but for now, enjoy this. This is dedicated to a certain friend of mine, who wants this match to happen ever since, Storm Highlights! He also has his wrestling channel on Youtube so if you have time, go subscribe to him because if you're a wrestling fan, you'll love his content. Anyway, let's get on to the match because I know you've been wanting to see this for a long time too!**_

* * *

**Undertaker vs Sting**

Undertaker makes his entrance up the ramp, wearing his signature coat and hat while Sting descends to the ring from above, wearing a hooded cloak that hid his entire appearance. A clear opposite of the other despite both being mysterious beings working in the dark. This is shaping up to be a match years in the making.

"From Death Valley, weighing 299 pounds… THE UNDDEEERRTAKEERRRR!" announcer Tony Chimel said, just as Taker takes off his hat and shows off the pupil-less eyes that terrified many children around the world.

"From Every Man's Nightmare, weighing 250 pounds, he is the man they call… STIINNGG!" he continued, as Sting took off the cloak at pointed his baseball bat at Undertaker, showing that he wasn't intimidated with the Deadman at all.

They walk to the center of the ring, a staredown between the two as the bell sounds, and the crowd loves it.

Undertaker with his throat slice gesture, while Sting points his bat at him, and the crowd loves it even more. They're split between chants of "UNDER-TAKER!" and "LET'S GO, STING!".

Sting pushes Taker away, showing his fearlessness and they separate into opposite corners. Sting has the crowd support now! He throws the bat away before saying "Come on!" and Undertaker is furious.

They lock up at the center of the ring, and Undertaker has the power advantage. Puts Sting in a headlock, Sting sends him to the ropes but gets brought down by a shoulder tackle. Undertaker makes for the ropes again; drop down, leap frog, followed by the dropkick and Undertaker goes down but sits back up.

Sting lets out a "WOOOOO!" into the crowd and Undertaker is right behind him. He turns around and quickly ducks under a punch from Undertaker and comes back with a few chops before putting Taker in a headlock. Undertaker sends him into the ropes and Sting tries a shoulder tackle of his own, but Taker doesn't go down and the Deadman shakes his head.

Undertaker then throws Sting into the corner and unleashes a flurry of punches and strikes before sending him to the opposite corner. Undertaker tries his patented splash but Sting moves out of the way. Undertaker turns around and meets a DDT from Sting.

Sting gets up and starts to work on Undertaker's arm with an arm lock to weaken his signature moves later on. Taker is in pain for the next minute and a half before he gets up and attacks Sting with a few knees to the gut before sending him into the ropes.

Sting tries a clothesline but Undertaker ducks and runs to the opposite rope. Sting tries another clothesline but Undertaker ducks again. As they rebound off of both ropes, Undertaker hits a flying clothesline that takes the both of them down and that sends the crowd in a frenzy.

Sting crawls to one corner while Undertaker struggles to stand at the opposite side. As soon as Sting gets back to his feet, Undertaker runs towards him for the body press, and he hits it. Snake eyes, then the big boot, followed by the leg drop. Undertaker tries for a pin, but Sting kicks out at two.

Undertaker shakes his head and grabs Sting's arm and wrings it, looking to attempt Old School. They walk to one corner and Undertaker climbs and as he was walking across the top rope, Sting slams him back down to the ring with a Gorilla Press. Sting doesn't waste any time at all and pulls off a suplex before attempting a pin, but Taker kicks out.

Sting goes to work on the arm again, hitting Taker's exposed limb with a knee drop followed by a leg drop, before locking it in a legscissors hold. Taker grits his teeth in pain.

Undertaker tries to get close to the ropes, but Sting applies more pressure and drags him back, and Undertaker slams his fist into the mat a few times. He stays in that hold for at least one more minute until he struggles to stand, using his strength to lift Sting up before bringing him down again with a big side slam. Both men are down once again.

It's Sting who gets back up first, and he tries to get Taker back up to his feet, but the Deadman replies with a strike to the gut. Sting doesn't faze at first, so Undertaker goes for it again and again until Sting was holding his stomach in pain.

Undertaker stretches his right arm a few times to shake off the pain and tries a bodyslam, but Sting countered and attempts the Scorpion Death Drop! Sting's finishing maneuver, he's going to hit it! Wait no, Undertaker quickly slides out of Sting's grip and meets a chop, but he comes back with a punch of his own.

Sting answers back with another chop and throws his arm wide, inviting Taker to hit him. "Come on, Deadman!" he says and Undertaker punches back in fury. A mini slugfest ensues between Sting and Taker, and the crowd is going nuts!

Back and forth we go, with neither man showing no signs of slowing down! They're breathing heavily, showing their exhaustion despite the willingness to continue. Finally, Undertaker looked like he was winning, pulling out punch after punch after punch on Sting's face and body. When Sting was starting to look like he waa about to fall down at any second, Undertaker irish-whips him into the ropes and goes for a big boot.

But Sting evades and picks up momentum by running to the opposite rope! He ducks a clothesline from Taker and executes a one-handed bulldog. Undertaker is down!

Sting holds onto the ropes and lets out another "WOOOO!" that rallies the crowd behind him! Things are heating up for the man they call Sting! Undertaker staggers back up to his feet, and Sting hits a running clothesline, followed by another and another. The Deadman is forced into a corner after that, and Sting is feeling it!

Sting stares at Undertaker from the opposite corner and runs… THE STINGER SPLASH! He hits it! Undertaker is down on the mat, but Sting doesn't go for the pin! What is he up to?

He's climbing to the top rope! Perhaps going for a splash off the top? But what's this?

UNDERTAKER SITS UP! With a cold glare, he immediately turns his head to Sting and Sting is frozen in his place for a few moments before jumping off the top! Going for an axe-handle, maybe?

Caught! Undertaker with Sting, preparing for the chokeslam! Lifts him high— no! No, Sting countered and took out Taker's legs from behind! He's going for the Scorpion Deathlock! He's looking to make Undertaker submit on this night, here at Madison Square Garden! Wait no, Undertaker kicks him off and Sting is sent back a few feet away!

Sting looks dizzy and walks back to the Deadman. caught once again! Taker has him up, and… CHOKESLAM! A HUGE CHOKESLAM! Sting is out! Wait, why isn't he going for the pin? Go for the pin, already! Oh no, Undertaker is clutching his arm! Sting did too much to it that he can't capitalize! Things are not going well for the Deadman.

It took more than a few seconds, but Undertaker was back on his feet. He doesn't go for the cover, but he's pulling Sting back up. What is he planning now?

Oh god, a powerbomb? Is he going to — wait, this is another one of Undertaker's moves! He calls it the Last— no! Sting grabs his legs and Undertaker is down on the mat. He's crossing his leg over the Deadman's… SCORPION DEATHLOCK! He's got it locked in! Right in the center of the ring! Is Taker gonna tap?! Is he gonna tap?! The crowd is split, some hoping for Undertaker to submit, while others are rooting for Sting all the way!

Taker looks like he's in real pain, but he's not showing it! Sting responds by pulling his legs back further, while urging him to tap. Undertaker slams his fists to the mat and with his own power, he lifts himself off the mat, taking Sting with him! The crowd roars louder than before as Undertaker powers himself out of the Scorpion Deathlock, crawling towards the rope to hopefully recover. Well, he may not have lasted long in the hold but the damage was surely done!

Sting scrambles towards the opposite side, using the ropes to support himself back up. He was surely tired after that counter that he just pulled and now— oh no, Undertaker's making a run for him with a deadly look!

Sting evades it and pulls down the top rope, sending Undertaker to the outside. Possibly, to buy himself some time at least. That chokeslam already took a lot out of him— oh shit! Undertaker landed on his feet! He landed on his feet!

And he turns back towards Sting! The look on his face says it all! He's done playing games! Sting is just near the edge of the ring, and Undertaker is walking back! He's got him! Undertaker has Sting by his feet! Sting is trying his best to fight out of it, but Undertaker's stronger! Sting falls on his stomach and Taker drags him to the very edge of the ring, with his head sticking out. Oh, we know exactly what the Deadman is planning here…

After sending a few punches to Sting's face, Undertaker climbs onto the ring apron and has his eyes set on his victim. He walks along the edge… and delivers the leg drop! Sting clutches his throat in agony, and Undertaker takes the time to recover while outside the ring.

1!

2!

3!

4!

Sting had rolled to the center of the ring as Undertaker went back, cutting the count by the referee. Sting had himself supported with his elbows, looking too pained to make another move, and Undertaker wasn't going to waste this moment.

Pulling Sting back up to his feet with his hair, Undertaker delivers a kick to the gut and once again tries Last Ride. He lifts him up on his shoulders, holstered him up high… and LAST RIDE! The Last Ride connects! Last Ride to Sting! Undertaker goes for the pin! Will it be the last ride… indeed for Sting?! Hooks the leg…!

1!

2!

-!

No, no he kicked out! Sting kicked out! He kicked out of the Last Ride! And Undertaker is in disbelief! The crowd never lost their energy for a second, doing their best to cheer for the two despite everything. That kickout just now already had people jumping out of their seats in excitement.

Undertaker lets out a large sigh and looks at Sting's fallen form. He still hasn't moved an inch yet after that kickout, and the Deadman was looking to take advantage.

Undertaker stands up and drags Sting's body just in front of the corner, well this is weird. What is the Phenom planning? No, don't tell me… HOLY SHIT, HE'S REALLY GOING TO THE TOP! AND HE'S TAKING HIS TIME TOO! What the hell is Taker planning to do here?! Wait, did he just stop? Why did he stop, he was just about to jump off?

Oh my God…

STING SITS UP! Sting with mind games of his own! Undertaker can't believe it! Sting just sat up just like how the Undertaker does it, and the Deadman himself is looking like a dead man facing hell right now. He just played mind games with the wrong guy!

Sting slowly turns his head to face Undertaker with a glare of his own, and Taker was too frozen to even do anything in return! The Icon quickly stood up and rushed towards the Phenom, sending a massive chop to the Undertaker's chest, causing Taker to lose his balance and get stuck at the top rope, intercepting him from whatever he was planning.

"WOOOOO!" Sting roared yet again, and he slowly started making his way up too. Oh no, he's planning something high-risk here… ah Lord, looks like Sting's gonna pull out all the stops just to beat the Undertaker, huh? He's gonna end up hurting himself this way too, darn it.

To make sure Taker wasn't going to fight back, Sting unleashes a few forearm strikes that seems to have stunned Undertaker long enough for Sting to get him into a suplex position. Oh boy, they were on the top right now… and Sting was definitely planning something high-risk… both standing at the top rope… SUPERPLEX! WHAT A MASSIVE SUPERPLEX OFF THE TOP! 300+ pounds have just crashed down into the ring!

Now it was Undertaker who was down on the mat. Sting has to take advantage of his downed state, otherwise he might recover and regain control of the match. Undertaker was on his back, breathing heavily and while Sting did the same, he was already struggling to stand up.

Sting doesn't go for the cover? What is he— oh no, not this again. Don't tell me he's going to go up the top again! He wasn't able to hit it the first time, what makes him think he'll hit it this time?! He should've went for a pinning predicament instead of this!

By the time Sting was on the top rope, Undertaker was still on the mat, lying motionless. Looks like opportunity has presented itself to the man they call Sting! Not having second thoughts, Sting jumps off and executes a diving splash, knocking the air out of the Phenom's abdominal area. He quickly goes for the cover! Will that be enough to keep the deadman down for the three count?!

1!

2!

Undertaker kicks out at two and a half! It's not enough! It's not enough to end it! Sting sits back and slicks his hair back, breathing heavily. What does he have left in the tank to be able to beat the Undertaker here, tonight?! What can the Icon, the Franchise, and the Vigilante do against the one and only Deadman? Does he even the energy to keep on going?

Sting starts to stand up but as he does so, Undertaker has his hand around his throat! The Deadman has awakened once more! With a face that looks ready to kill, Undertaker stood up and grabbed Sting for an attempt at his finishing move, the Tombstone piledriver! Looks like Undertaker is about to make Sting rest in peace here at Madison Square Garden tonight!

Hold on... he's blocking it! Sting is blocking the tombstone! Taker can't hit it! Wait, wait, wait… he countered it! Sting has countered the tombstone and now… now he has the Undertaker in the same position as him earlier! Sting, about to put the Phenom away!

TOMBSTONE! A tombstone! Sting hits a tombstone of his own! Undertaker's own finishing move turned against him! He falls forward on all fours, clearly exhausted meaning he can't follow up. All these counters are draining Sting of his energy more than the damage it was doing— HOLY FUCK!

UNDERTAKER SITS UP AGAIN! He shrugged off that tombstone like it was nothing! And Sting looks like he's seen a ghost! A ghost ready to haunt him! What's this? Is Sting really afraid of the Undertaker and all that fearlessness was just him acting all tough? Before he could do anything, Taker has his hand around Sting's neck. Undertaker clearly has had enough of Sting's games. He wants to put Sting away as fast as possible!

Both men are back up to their feet, and Undertaker again tries for the Tombstone piledriver. Sting counters again! My God, how many counters does this man have? Sting pushes Undertaker to the referee and both of them go down! The Undertaker is dazed as he looks down on the official, noticing that the referee was knocked out. Undertaker is shaking in anger. Sting is playing with him again and he's falling for it!

Not caring about the referee anymore, Undertaker goes back to his feet and turns around to face Sting. OH MY GOD! STING HAS HIS BAT POINTED AT THE UNDERTAKER! The same bat that Sting used to fight off the New World Order! The crowd is hyped for this, switching to 'Sting' chants instead of being split.

"Come on, Taker!" Sting implores Undertaker to bring it, again showing off that fearlessness and the Deadman falls for it. Undertaker charges towards him recklessly but meets a strike with the bat to his stomach, making him bow forward in pain. Sting doesn't waste any time and targets Undertaker's back, and Taker falls to the mat in pain.

The referee is still down, and Sting unleashes every hit he could dish out. He didn't even care about what to target, all he cared about was keeping the Phenom down! After a dozen shots with the baseball bat, Sting drops it and lifts Taker back up and he goes behind him…

He's gonna go for it again! He's gonna go for the Scorpion Death Drop! He's screaming… HE HITS IT! Scorpion Death Drop, he hit it! Taker is out! It's over! He's gonna beat the Undertaker here tonight! It may have been dirty, but it's a victory nonetheless! Will he prove to everyone that he's not afraid even though the Undertaker said he will be?

Sting hooks both legs and goes for the pin, just as the referee is crawling towards them. Sting is screaming for the ref to start counting, and he does!

1!

…

2!

…

He kicked out… UNDERTAKER KICKED OUT OF THE DEATH DROP! The Phenom is alive! And Sting can't believe it! The crowd is still going nuts and they begin chanting "This is awesome!" and damn right they are. We are witnessing a battle between two dark entities here, ladies and gentlemen. And only one can come out on top in the end!

Sting looks frustrated as he grabs onto his own hair, probably wondering what the hell he needs to do to keep the Deadman down and for him to stand over his body in triumph. Sting grits his teeth and stands up, looking to go for Undertaker's legs once again… Scorpion Deathlock! Sting's got it locked it once again, and Undertaker has nowhere to go!

The pain is obvious on the look of the Deadman's face, and this time there's no hiding it! Undertaker is in agony, and Sting shouts for him to tap! Remembering the trick he used earlier, Undertaker tries to use his own strength to power out of the hold, but he collapses! The pain is too much for the Phenom! Will it be enough for him to tap?! The crowd is on their feet, wondering what will the Undertaker do now.

Half a minute into the hold, Undertaker sees the ropes in front of him and slowly crawls towards them in an attempt to break the hold. But Sting sees this and drags Undertaker back to the center of the ring! Taker screams in agony as Sting continues to tell him to give up. The referee asks Taker if he does, but the Deadman just shakes his head. He's not giving up!

Mustering his strength, Undertaker once again tries to crawl back to the ropes, desperate for that rope break. Sting tries to pull back and apply more pressure to Taker's legs but it was too late for that. The Undertaker finally reaches the ropes! Sting is forced to break the hold and he collapses forward, both men completely spent.

The crowd goes wild as they scream and chant for the two of them to get back up. The referee begins counting as they try to scramble their way back up to a vertical position.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

Sting gets back up to his feet, but collapses to his knees. He seems to have spent too much energy in fighting off the Deadman and putting him down that he forgot to take time to recover.

6!

7!

8!

Undertaker gets back up to his feet and slowly walks towards Sting. He's looking tired, but he seems to still have enough in the tank for one more round! Undertaker grabs him by his hair but Sting quickly fights back with a chop! Undertaker is sent back by one step, but didn't even hurt him! Sting lacks the strength to fight on fair ground with the Deadman, and he looks like he's in panic as the Undertaker sends a punch in return.

Sting gets sent into the ropes, and Undertaker has just showed that he still has some strength over him. Sting's face paint was already ruined, but there was still a considerable amount of it covering his face. He wipes his face with his hand and turns back towards Taker, looking defiant as ever. He delivers a chop, this time with some strength.

This sends Taker back a few steps, but he's not back down. He comes back with another punch that almost sent Sting down to the mat, if it weren't for him holding on to the ropes for support.

Sting throws another chop, adding more strength into it and Undertaker answer back with a punch. Another slugfest ensues between the two, and this time it's relentless! Chop followed by punch followed by chop followed by punch, it's everywhere! They're supposed to be exhausted at this point, so what the hell are they using as the driving force to keep on fighting?! The crowd is split into two once again, both sides rooting for their favorite wrestler to win this exchange.

Much to everyone's shock, Sting was slowly coming out as the victor! How is this possible?! The man was literally about to collapse just earlier! Undertaker looked dizzy as Sting continued throwing chops to his now-red chest, seemingly regaining back his strength from winning this little battle of strikes. Sting became more energized and put in more strength in his chops, but all of them couldn't even put the Deadman down!

To finish it off, Sting sends a push kick that was enough for Taker to be sent back to the ropes, but then… oh shit, he rebounded and quickly lifted up Sting on his shoulders! OH MY GOD, he's got Sting in position for the tombstone! Sting has no idea what just happened and… TOMBSTONE! TOMBSTONE! UNDERTAKER WITH THE TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER! That's gotta be it! That's the match! Arms across one another… and the count…!

1!

2!

—!

And Sting gets the shoulder up! Unbelievable! He kicked out of the tombstone! My God, it's a war here in the Garden between these two men! Just when Sting thought he finally had the Undertaker's number with that little kick, the Deadman, like a man rising from his grave, came back from the ropes with a Tombstone that everyone couldn't see coming! But Sting… he wants to prove that he's not afraid! To prove the Deadman doesn't scare him! To prove that the Undertaker can't put him down! He kicked out of that tombstone and left us all with our mouths agape! Even the Undertaker is in disbelief as he looked at Sting's fallen figure! Is there still life lingering in the Icon?! Can he still fight back even if the odds are against him?!

Undertaker scrambles back to his feet and pulls down his straps, before doing his throat-slitting gesture. He's gonna go for it again! He's going to end Sting right here, with another tombstone! He's going to end the Icon and make him rest in peace, here in Madison Square Garden!

He grabs Sting by the head and pulls him back up to his feet. He lifts Sting over his shoulders for the tombstone— NO! A COUNTER! Sting has his arm wrapped around Undertaker's head for the Death Drop! Dear Lord, where is this man getting all the energy to fight back like this?! Scorpion Death Drop incoming!

No, Undertaker's fighting back! He's fighting back with punches to Sting's head! He's not gonna let that Death Drop hit him again, and Sting lets him go! Undertaker turns around and meets a straight right from Sting, but he evades and lifts Sting back up for the tombstone! This place is going nuts with this back and forth exchange!

Sting counters again and has Undertaker in position for the Scorpion Death Drop! Sting screams in vigor just before Undertaker brings up a few knee strikes to his head, stunning him momentarily! Woah wait, what's this? What's with Taker trying to jump off the mat? What is he planning to— MY GOD, HAS HE GONE OUT OF HIS MIND?! UNDERTAKER HAS JUST PUT HIMSELF IN POSITION TO RECEIVE A TOMBSTONE FROM STING! Wait no, Sting fell back from all the weight and— HOLY SHIT! Undertaker just reversed their positions and he now has Sting in the tombstone position!

TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER LANDS! THE TOMBSTONE LANDS! TOMBSTONE, MY GOD WHAT AN EXCHANGE OF COUNTERS! Sting is down and out! Will it be over?! Is it enough for the victory?! Into the pin, and Undertaker…!

1!

…has just beaten…!

2!

…the man they call Sting…!

3!

…here in Madison Square Garden!

***Undertaker's theme plays***

What a match! What a match between these two! Sting tried for the Scorpion Death Drop multiple times, but Undertaker was already aware of it by then and it enabled to follow up with a counter that all of us couldn't see coming. Those two unexpected tombstones by the end were just signs of how dangerous the Deadman can be, if you choose to cross him.

Undertaker was already back up to his feet just as Sting rolled out of the ring and was receiving help into being carried backstage. The crowd burst into loud applause and cheers, purely amazed with what they had just witnessed as it truly delivered.

Sting may have lost the fight, but he did prove to everyone here tonight that he was not afraid of the Undertaker at all! There were a few times in the match where he looked really shocked and all, but in the end, he went out of that fight like a true man, facing everything in his way head-on. It just wasn't enough to keep the one and only Deadman down.

Undertaker kneels in the center of the ring and does his signature pose as he looks to the skies, and the arena lights went purple all over the place, signifying the triumph of the darker entity. Well one thing we know from all of this, folks.

It takes more than a vigilante to bring down a dead man.

* * *

_**And that's the dream match we've all been hoping for! I hope you like how it all went down as well as the ending sequence I came up with. And oh dear, I sure hope I made the right decision on who won the match lol. Anyway, before I start doing requests from reviewers, I still have one more match to do and it's also dedicated to a friend of mine who's really upset recently. See ya until then.**_

_**Goodbye… and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

_**-Lance**_


End file.
